1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to inflatable items. More particularly, this invention relates to an inflatable beach bed for recreational use.
2. State of the Art
When lying on the beach a beachgoer usually uses a beach towel. The main disadvantage of a beach towel is that a person lying on top of the towel generally comes into contact with blowing sand in a very annoying way. In addition, a beach towel does not always stay in place and may partly become covered in sand.
One alternative is for a beachgoer to use an air mattress to raise himself off the sand and reduce the chance that sand will blow upon him. However, air mattress have several disadvantages for beach use. First, an air mattress usually requires a large amount of air for inflation. Time spent inflating an air mattress is time taken away from the beach experience. In addition, the relatively large inflatable volume of an mattress requires expending a large amount of effort to inflate the air mattress. Second, the air mattress raises the beachgoer off the sand, such that the beachgoer no longer has the desired experience of the feel of the sand beneath him.